The Diary of Castiel Novak
by aibbosi
Summary: This story is the diary entries of Castiel, so chapters are entries and maybe short and not always daily. (A/U)
1. Chapter 1

July 7th Thursday

Dear Diary,

My car is making a strange noise. It's a clunking sound, don't know what it means. Gabriel and Balthazar were no help when I asked them. I'll have to get it checked out over the weekend. Just what I need, more expense, hard enough paying rent and student loans. Hopefully my new job goes ok.

C


	2. Chapter 2

July 8th Friday

Dear Diary

I should have listened to myself and got my car checked out, cause today it broken down. I had to get it towed. Some dude with a mullet, Ash, I think his name was took it to Singer's Garage. Had to get Gabriel to give me lift over there. The owner, a grumpy guy with a beard, told me to come back tomorrow because his mechanic wasn't around. This is just great! I really hope it's going to be ok, I need it for work on Monday.

C


	3. Chapter 3

July 9th Saturday

Dear Diary

I hate my brother sometimes! He got drunk last night and couldn't bring me to the garage this morning. I had to ask Balthazar to bring me and he flirted (of course) with the receptionist at the garage, which means I had to sit waiting for the mechanic like a third wheel.

But the mechanic, you should have seen him, he's name is Dean, he is a couple inches taller than me, he has light brown hair, freckles, hundreds of freckles all over his beautiful face, his lips, oh my god his lips, I really want to kiss them but the most amazing thing are his eyes, it's like God mixed emeralds and jade to together to create them.

Did I mention I hate my brother, because he wasn't there Balthazar called me Cassie in front of him, I went so red. I can only imagine what Dean thought of me : (

Anyway not going to think about it, he probably has someone, he is too hot not too. At least I'll get to see him once more, yaah! Did I forget to mention, my car won't be fixed till Monday or Tuesday. Guess I'll have to get the bus to work which sucks.

C


	4. Chapter 4

July 10th Sunday

Dear Diary

Good News

Dean phoned me! He phoned me today! He sounds soooooooooooo sexy on the phone.

And now the Bad News

Gabriel was here when he phoned and he kept shouting at me "Is that your boyfriend? What's his name? Why haven't I met him? Tell me, tell me, tell me". It was embarrassing, any chance I might have had with Dean is gone now : (

And he only rang to say that my car won't be ready till Tuesday : (

On the good news side, Gabriel agreed to bring me to work on Monday after I gave out to him for embarrassing me.

C


	5. Chapter 5

July 11th Monday

Dear Diary

I started work today, the library is a wonderful place to work, so many books, it's like heaven. I was working with a girl called Charlie, she looks after the computers and a guy named Inias, he looks after the ancient volumes. They both seem really nice. They said, Hester the county manager is never there. so it's going to just be the three of us, that's good because Hester was kinda scary at my interview.

Gabriel dropped me to work and collected me, I think that's just because he wanted to check out my co-workers.

I have to get the bus tomorrow : ( but hopefully I'll have my car back in the evening and I'll get to see Dean one last time

C


	6. Chapter 6

July 12th Tuesday

Dear Diary

This evening didn't start well, there was a big crash on the I70 and so my bus to the garage was late, when I got there the receptionist, Lisa, told me to wait, that Dean shouldn't be long and then she left me standing on the front step.

I waited and waited, after an hour I realised he wasn't coming, I decided to ring Gabriel to see if he could pick me up but my phone had died.

So I knew I had to get the bus, the stop is about a ten minute walk from the garage which isn't too bad but I was about half way there and it started to rain. I got to the stop just in time to see the bus leave. I didn't know what to do, the next bus wasn't for thirty minutes and my trench coat isn't great in the rain but there was no point going back to the garage it was closed so I waited. After about twenty minutes a big black old-fashioned looking car pulled up, guess who was driving it? Dean!

He gave me a lift home and said he was sorry, my car wasn't ready cause Bobby, Ash and him got called out to the crash, he tried to ring me but my phone was off. He promised to have my car ready tomorrow and he'll pick me up after work so I don't have to get the bus again! Isn't he wonderful? He didn't have to bring me home or pick me up tomorrow but he is : )

I really like him

C


	7. Chapter 7

July 13th Wednesday

Dear Diary

Charlie came running up to me in work this afternoon when I was in the religious section, to tell me my 'boyfriend' had arrived to pick me up. I must have made a strange face, she told me not to worry, she didn't mind if I was gay if my handsome 'boyfriend' came to visit. She then shoved me into the office to get my coat so I could leave with my 'boyfriend'.

I got my stuff and found her at the front desk talking to Dean, telling him we were a cute couple. I almost died, why does this keep happening?! Dean didn't seem to mind, he played up to it, he winked at me and called me Cas in front of everyone. I blushed so bad! I told him on the ride to the garage that I was sorry about my colleagues but I was only new and they made assumptions. He smiled at me and told me it was ok, he'd been called worse.

Anyway my car is fixed, Dean followed me home to make sure everything was working properly. It was fine, unfortunately, guess that's the last I'll see of him : (

Did I mention I really like him?

C


	8. Chapter 8

July 15th Friday

Dear Diary

Something strange happened at work today. I was having my lunch when Inias came in to tell me there was a man at the desk looking for me. I instantly stood up and walked as quick as I could to the desk without running, hoping that it was Dean, but it wasn't. There was a very tall man with longish dark hair standing at the desk. I told him I was Castiel and asked who he was.

His name is Sam and he is Dean's brother! Dean's brother!? He apologised for disturbing my lunch but Dean said I might be able to help him. He is writing his college application essay and he wants to study law, so he is writing about the Salem witch trials and he wanted to know if the library had any old law books and anything on witches or folklore. Inias who was standing close by said he would be able to help. Sam thanked me for my time and followed Inias.

A few moments later he return, he said he almost forgot, Dean told him to tell me he said hi. Just as he spoke Charlie walked by, do you know what she said? "Aw isn't that sweet your boyfriend sending you messages at work". Sam looked at me strangely, I blush and stutter that I have to finish my lunch, but I manage to tell Sam to tell Dean I said hi too. Charlie Ahhs again. Why does everyone keep embarrassing me?

Have to go now as Gabriel and Balthazar are dragging me to a bar so they can drink and I can drive them home. It's called the Roadhouse, have been there before but maybe it will stop me thinking about Dean and his green eyes and his freckles and his lips and him saying hi : )

C


	9. Chapter 9

July 16th Saturday

Dear Diary

It's four in the morning! I can't sleep! It might be all the caffeine I drank tonight in the bar! Or it might be the fact I saw Dean tonight!

I was sitting in a booth at the Roadhouse while my brother and friend were singing "Dancing in the Street" on stage (it was karaoke night) and I spotted Dean walk in with his brother, the two of them took a seat at the bar. Of course the universe kept up its plan to embarrass me in front of Dean, Gabriel started shouting at me to join him and Balthazar on stage to sing. Dean looked at the stage, then around the room and he spotted me, I sank into my seat. Why? God why?

Two seconds later Gabriel and Balthazar were kicked off the stage to allow other people to sing, they of course decided they needed more drinks and sent me to the bar. As I was walking towards the counter Dean stood up from his stool and crashed into me, seriously, I wish the ground opened up and swallowed me. I almost fell but he caught me : )

Anyway we chatted for a couple of minutes about work but before we got to deepen the conversation, Gabriel yelled across the bar he wanted purple drinks. Dean, smiled and stood aside to let me get to the bar. I got Gabriel and Balthazar's drinks, went back to the booth to be interrogated by them. They wanted to know who Dean was but I wouldn't tell them, I sat quietly and tried not to make by glances over at Dean too obvious. He left about thirty minutes later but he sent me over a drink before he went. The waitress, Jo I think her name was, Dean said that I could get him one back the next time, she told me he comes in most Wednesdays. I know where I'm going to be on Wednesday ; )

Gabriel and Balthazar teased me all the way home but I don't care, Dean bought me a drink and I am going to see him again.

C


	10. Chapter 10

July 17th Sunday

Dear Diary

I spent the day with Gabriel and Balthazar who decided I needed a make over. I was dragged to the mall and forced to get some new clothes. They wanted me to get my hair cut too but I wouldn't let them. So I am now the proud owner of two new sweaters, two pairs of jeans, a plaid shirt, a couple of vintage band tees and a pair of navy converse. They wouldn't let me buy any new ties or shirts for work, way too boring according to Gabriel. And apparently my new clothes make me kind of 'datable' per Balthazar.

I hate shopping, malls, changing rooms and shopping.

C


	11. Chapter 11

July 20th Wednesday

Dear Diary

The past few days in work have been hell, not because of the job, but because I was nervous/excited about tonight. I came home and changed into one of my new outfits and went to the Roadhouse. I nearly turned around and went home when I got there but I saw Dean's car in the lot so I took a deep breath and went in side. I didn't see him sitting anywhere, so I just sat at the bar and ordered a drink. Jo, the girl from the other night, recognised me and said Dean was in the back trying to get food but would be out in a minute. I didn't know what to say, I just nodded as she placed two beers down, one in front of me and one at the space beside me.

Then I heard "Hey Cas" and Dean sat down beside me and drank the beer. He asked if I was hungry, I told him I was. He called over Jo and told her to tell Ellen to make it two. Five minutes later two bacon cheese burgers and two slices of pie appeared. It was the best burger I ever ate, that might have had something to do with the company ; )

We talked for ages about everything and nothing, my family, his family, work, cars, music and then he asked me if I was dating either of the guys I was with the other night!? I nearly choked on my beer!? I barely managed to shake my head and do you know what he said? GOOD! HE SAID GOOD!

His phone then rang and he said he was sorry he had to go, he offered to pay but I told him no, I owed him for the drink the other night. He laughed and said that meant he now owed me dinner so guess what? I am meeting him again next Wednesday : D

I have a date next Wednesday with Dean. A DATE WITH DEAN (OMG)

C


	12. Chapter 12

July 23rd Saturday

Dear Diary

Sorry I haven't written in a few days but Gabriel has been staying and I couldn't let him know I keep a diary, he'd read it - OMG can you imagine?

Why was Gabriel staying? Well, he had a small drip in his bathroom, so he thought he was a handyman and decided to fix it. He flooded his apartment and had to get his floors replaced, poor Gabriel : (

I can write today as he is out with Balthazar at some museum opening thingy. I think Balthazar realised I was going to kill my brother and need some space and dragged Gabriel out with the promise of wine, women and song. Thank God!

Going to relax now with a book and beer.

C


	13. Chapter 13

July 27th Wednesday

Dear Diary

I HATE Dean Winchester! Ok maybe hate is too strong a word but I really, really dislike him strongly. He stood me up, no call nothing, I should have known!

Deep Breath - Let me start from the beginning.

On Saturday after the museum gala thingy, Gabriel and Balthazar went to a bar and saw Dean with some guy. I thought nothing of it, I mean he was out on Saturday night, nothing to do with me, ok I was jealous but I'm not with him and I was due to meet him on Wednesday anyway. I tried to focus on that and it could have been his brother or work mate or friend or I don't know.

Anyway, today is Wednesday so I go to the Roadhouse and sit at the bar. Jo is there, she smiles at me and puts a beer down and asks if I want something to eat. I told her I'd wait. She told me if I was waiting on Dean I shouldn't bother, he probably wouldn't be in as he had a heavy night last night with Benny. Some other patron calls her looking for a drink, so I just drop some bills and walk out.

That's it, he couldn't even be bothered to call me himself, I had to hear it from a barmaid.

C


	14. Chapter 14

July 28th Thursday

Dear Diary

Dean called late last night and again this morning, and at lunch time and this evening and my phone is ringing again I guess that's him again. I haven't answered. I am not answering, he can go to hell.

Gabriel is shouting at me to answer my phone or he will. I'm turning it off. His boyfriend must be busy tonight or something. I am not going to be second place not matter how wonderful Dean is.

C


	15. Chapter 15

July 29th Friday

Dear Diary

I must have looked really bad in work today as Charlie sent me home early as she thought I was getting the flu or something. I didn't want to tell her that it was just lack of sleep because the guy I really liked didn't feel the same about me. Bad enough I know I'm fool without anyone else knowing.

Thankfully Gabriel and Balthazar are away this weekend for work so I'll have my place to myself. Plenty of time to wallow.

Beer, more beer and more beer are called for.

C


	16. Chapter 16

July 30th Saturday

Dear Diary

I saw him today. I woke up hung over and tired, so instead of cooking for myself I went to the Roadhouse to get a burger for lunch. I sat at the bar and ordered a bacon cheese burger, fries and a drink. Luckily Jo or anyone else wasn't there which meant I could enjoy my food without worrying.

I had just finished my burger and was half way through my fries when the bar door opened and in he walked. I spotted him before he spotted me, I instantly jumped out of my seat, threw some cash on the counter and grabbed my jacket. Then I saw the other man just behind him, they were laughing and smile at each other. I rushed towards the door hoping to escape before he saw me.

But I wasn't that lucky, he saw me and stopped to talk to me but I told him I had to go and I hoped him and his boyfriend enjoyed their lunch then ran out. Do you know what the worse thing is? I wish it was me having lunch with him, even after standing me up. I still want to be in Dean Winchester's company. Yeah I know I'm a fool, he has a boyfriend and it's not me : (

C


	17. Chapter 17

July 31st Sunday

Dear Diary

Another day, another hang over, this is getting ridiculous! I'm turning into my brother, because of a guy I've met like three times and had one kind of date with. I am such a loser, the guy he was with looked like a real man's man not a nerdy bookworm like me, Dean is a mechanic he should be with a manly man.

Ok that's enough wallowing, I am going for a run to sweat the alcohol out of my system and I am going to stop thinking about a certain green-eyed mechanic

C


	18. Chapter 18

August 1st Monday

Dear Diary

Guess who turned up at my work today? The Winchesters, yes Winchesters plural. Sam came in to return some books and check out some others. He said he was in on Friday and he was sorry he missed me but Charlie had explained I was sick. I just nodded and said I was fine. He gave me a strange look, took his books and left.

Thirty minutes later, just before my lunch break, Dean walked in. Charlie was thrilled and told him he had perfect timing, as I was about to go on lunch and that we should head to the diner down the block. Before I could argue, she was pushing me from behind the desk and out the door. Dean just grinned at the whole thing. Once outside, I told Dean he didn't have to worry about having lunch with me and I was sorry for Charlie's behaviour. I quickly walked towards the convenience store to grab a sandwich or something, I noticed Dean was walking with me. I asked him why he was following me. He just smiled and said he still owed me for dinner and he wanted to buy me for lunch. I just stopped on the sidewalk and looked at him. I felt really angry, I turned up for him to buy me dinner and he stood me up. He must have seen the look on my face, he pleaded with me to have lunch with him and he'd explain everything. I couldn't resist, he was giving me such sad puppy dog eyes, so I agreed to have lunch with him.

We went to the diner. I wasn't really hungry so I ordered a grilled cheese and vanilla shake, he got had the same. He started to speak while we were waiting for our food, he apologised for standing me up. He college roommate Benny had turned up out of the blue the weekend before we were supposed to meet. Benny needed cheering up; his girlfriend had suddenly dumped him. They had been out on the Tuesday night, **late.** On Wednesday after work Dean had gone home to get a couple of hours sleep before meeting me but didn't wake up until almost ten, he did go to the Roadhouse just in case I was still there but Jo told him I had been and gone. He told me he tried to phone that night and all the next day but I wouldn't pick up and he sent Sammy to the library on Friday but I wasn't in. He told me he was sorry that he stood me up and that he hoped I could forgive him.

Our food arrived and I stared guiltily at it and at him, I should have let him explain on Thursday and not let my imagination believe the worse. I pushed the food away and apologized to him. He looked at me blankly and asked what I was apologizing for. I told him that I shouldn't have made assumptions about Benny and I shouldn't have gotten jealous, I had no right. He just grinned at me, told me to eat my lunch and took a big bite out of his sandwich. We just ate and didn't talk.

When we finished our food, he walked me back to work. We stopped outside the library, he told me that he was glad I had been jealous because he had been too when he saw me out in the Roadhouse with Gabriel and Balthazar. I stood shocked with my mouth open, him, jealous, does he not look in the mirror? He asked me out on Saturday, Benny will be gone by then. I agreed.

I have a date with Dean Winchester : )

C


	19. Chapter 19

August 2nd Tuesday

There was a heavy rain storm last night and the library got flooded so we have to close for the rest of the week. It is such a mess. Most of the are fine, the floors are destroyed. We spent the whole day boxing everything up to store while the building is being cleaned and the floor is being redone.

Very tired, night.

C


	20. Chapter 20

August 3rd Wednesday

After another day of cleaning the library out we decided to go out for drinks and food as Charlie and Inais both live the other side of town I suggested the Roadhouse. Guess who walked in five minutes behind us, that's right, the brothers Winchester. Charlie spotted Dean before me and called him over. Seriously God!? Why does this keep happening to me?!

He and Sam came over, Dean smirked and took a seat beside me and called over Jo. He told her that he'd have to usual as would Sam. She asked the rest of us what we would like and I said I'd have the same as Dean because I knew he had ordered a burger, both Charlie and Inais order chicken wings and fries.

Charlie told Dean why we were all out together for dinner, Sam told us he had a few days off next week if we wanted help restocking the shelves and Dean said if we need brawn rather than brains, he could help over the weekend too (He is so wonderful). Charlie laughed and told him he was a great boyfriend, he just smiled while I went bright red and Sam choked back a laugh.

Just as we finished our food, Dean's phone rang, he got a call out and left. A couple of minutes after he left, Sam started to laugh, took out his phone and left it on the table. We all looked at him strangely. He told us to wait a minute and all would be explained. His phone rang, it was Dean after Sam spoke to him for a moment and handed the phone to me. Dean asked me if I could give Sam a lift home as he had forgotten about Sam when he left, I laughed and told it I would. Once I hung up Sam told the others, Dean had left forgetting he was Sam's ride home.

Glad I'm not the only one who ends up in embarrassing situations : )

It was a really fun evening and Sam is going to come in and help us tomorrow.

C


	21. Chapter 21

August 4th Thursday

Dear Diary

Sam came into today to help with the restocking of the shelves. He is very knowledgeable on myths, legends and folklore. Apparently his and Dean's dad used to read them old stories when they were younger, before he passed away. I told him I was sorry, he told me not to worry about it, it was a long time ago.

About half through the day Dean arrived with food and drinks for us. I offered to pay for them but he said it was his treat. Sam started laughing at that and told me that he probably got them from Ellen in the Roadhouse who was like a mom to them. Dean just grinned and bit into a club sandwich.

Charlie and Inais were delighted with the food and the break. It was like a picnic, we all sat on the floor as the chairs and tables aren't back yet. After lunch Dean stood to leave but he told us that he would see us in the morning.

I looked blankly are him and he reminded me that he was the brawn, so he took the day off to help us with the furniture.

After he left, Charlie told me he was dreamy and I just nodded in agreement, cause he is.

C


	22. Chapter 22

August 5th Friday

Dear Diary

When Dean said brawn, he meant it. OMG! WOW! He arrived this morning in a fitted black tee and jeans. I almost fainted, I knew he was hot but watching his muscles flex as he lifts furniture OMG! WOW!

I admit I stopped and stared when he walked in carrying chairs, Charlie had to nudge me and remind me I had shelves to stack. Boo!

Anyway thanks to the Winchester boys we managed to get the library back in shape. Dean and Sam left at threeish not before Dean told me he'd pick me up at seven tomorrow.

I can't wait, don't know if I can sleep, I'm like a kid on the night before Christmas.

C


	23. Chapter 23

August 6th Saturday

Dear Diary

I may have said before that I like Dean Winchester but I really, really do, so, so much : )

He picked me up exactly when he said he would and took me to a diner just outside of town. He apologized that it wasn't anywhere fancy but he didn't want to book somewhere I didn't like and he knew I liked hamburgers. See he's wonderful. We had dinner and shared pie (I found out Dean loves pie, I'll have to make him my famous apple pie) and then we went for a drive in his car, it's an Impala, a classic, he told me. I started to feel worried that we had nothing in common, he likes cars and rock music and I don't.

We stopped at the lake and talked for hours and I found out we do have things in common loads of things, both lost our parents, both have one brother, both like burgers especially with bacon and cheese, both dislike dogs (smelly animals) and both like to kiss sitting on cars by lakes!.!.!

I KISSED DEAN WINCHESTER!

Again and again and again, for a couple of hours in fact ; ) Not only is he handsome and sexy but he is an amazing kisser, he has the softest lips ever and he tastes like home - that sounds soppy but it's true : p

I could have stayed all night wrapped in his arms sitting on his car but it started to rain, stupid weather : (

Apart from the weather it was a perfect night and I think Dean might have had a good time too, we are seeing each other again next Friday. Part of the reason is, I am missing something important in my life (according to Dean) because I've never seen Dr Sexy, the first series is being shown again on Friday evening so Dean is coming over to watch it with me and the least I could do was offer to make us dinner. See a perfect night, I got to kiss Dean Winchester and I get to see him again_ le sigh_

C


	24. Chapter 24

August 7th Sunday

Dear Diary

I spent the day trying to avoid answering questions from Gabriel. He called over last night but I was out, and apparently I never go out, so he wanted to know where I was. I refused to tell him so he sulked and sulked and pouted and then sulked some more. To get him to stop I had to promise to go take him out for a sundae. No joking, a sundae. He is supposed to be a grown up.

I took him to Baskin Robbins and he complained that I didn't take him somewhere fancier. Seriously! I told him to shut up or he'd get one from McDonalds. He looked so shocked and told me that my new boyfriend was a bad influence on me. I blushed and of course Gabriel shouted that he knew it and rang Balthazar to tell him.

Wonder if there is a returns policy on family and friends cause sometimes I think mine are faulty.

C


	25. Chapter 25

August 8th Monday

Dear Diary

The library reopened today after the flood and it was really busy, people who have over due books, students who wanted to study and noisy nobodies who just wanted to look around. On the bright side the local bakery sent us over some cupcakes to share with everyone which was really nice of them.

Gabriel and Balthazar arrived just before closing to look around and kept pointing at Inais. Charlie spotted them and asked who they were I had to explain it was my brother and friend. She then asked why they kept pointing and staring at Inais, I told her, her guess was as good as mine.

I walked over to them and asked what they were up to, they asked was Inais my boyfriend. Charlie overheard them and started laughing and told them that no offence to Inais but my boyfriend was at that moment I jumped in and pushed them out the door saying good night to Charlie. Outside both of them started questioning me again, I told them it was none of their business and got into my car.

I only had one proper date with Dean, it was wonderful but he's not my boyfriend (yet-fingers crossed) so I don't need them annoying me. I am so mad at them for coming to my work and questioning me and everyone else.

C


	26. Chapter 26

August 9th Tuesday

Dear Diary

Gabriel must have learned his lesson yesterday, cause when I came home today, he was in my house with a piece offering - pizza and beer. He told me he was sorry and he didn't mean to pry, but I am his brother and he just wanted to know what was going on in my life. I felt a bit guilty so I told him I met someone but it was early days and that's all I was saying. He just shrugged and said the second it got serious he was meeting this man to make sure he was good enough for me.

This is why I can't stay mad at my brother, even when he is being a dick he makes it sound like it for my own good.

C


	27. Chapter 27

August 10th Wednesday

Dear Diary

The library storyteller didn't turn up today as he thought the library was closed for another week so I had to step in and do 'Tales for Tots'. It was fun reading stories for all the little ones and their moms, they seemed to like it when I did the voices for the big bad wolf. When I was finished and I was going out to get lunch, Charlie stopped me and handed me a brown bag, I thanked her and asked how much I owed her. She said that she didn't buy it for me but my boyfriend had come by but as I was busy so he went out and came back with the bag for me. She told me it was so sweet watching him watch me telling stories to the kids.

I stood there, in shock, Dean had come to visit me in work and saw me reading to the children. I took the bag from Charlie and went to the office to eat, he bought me a club sandwich, a candy bar and an orange juice, it was perfect : ) I am definitely making him my famous apple pie on Friday. I text him to say thanks and I was sorry I missed him.

He answer immediately and say it was ok and that is was really nice to see me at work with the kids.

He really is amazing.

C


End file.
